


Thursdays (a sensible woman)

by EdnaV



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, I've always wanted to write their friendship, Madame Tracy's ad for Thursdays, older ladies are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaV/pseuds/EdnaV
Summary: Every Thursday, Tracy Potts has tea with a Lady.
Relationships: Agnes Nutter & Madame Tracy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35
Collections: GO Events - Rare Pairs, GO Events NTA 7 - Rare Pairs





	Thursdays (a sensible woman)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rare Pairs NTA Challenge of the GO Events server, and because there's never enough love for older ladies.

In a phone box just outside West Croydon station, one can find an advert:  _ Mrs Potts’s Supernatural Tea, Thursdays 4:30 p.m.  _ There’s also an address. But nobody has ever answered that ad. 

Tracy Potts knows that nobody will ever answer. The Lady has told her that nobody will ever answer, and the Lady is always right; and anyway Tracy is sensible enough to like it the way it is.

So, each Thursday at 4:15 p.m., Tracy lays out the biscuits, two mugs, milk and sugar; she puts the kettle on, warms the teapot, brews  _ their _ tea.

At 4:30 p.m., the Lady possesses Tracy’s body.

At 4:35 p.m., Tracy pours two cups of tea: milk, no sugar, for the Lady; milk, two sugars, for herself. She alternates one sip from one cup and one from the other, and she has a chat with the Lady.

Tracy knows that the Lady is a lady because she’s seen her in the mirror. The lady wears a really fine dress — once they’ve discussed the pros and cons of wearing lace. Tracy has very strong opinions about lace, and its impracticality in everyday life; the Lady thinks that a little embroidery goes a long way. They’d agree that —  _ men, you know. _

They’ve agreed that —  _ men, you know  _ — quite often, always rolling their eyes and smiling together, both in spirit and in Tracy’s body.

They’ve also agreed on the subject of witchcraft, in particular that the more people say they believed in witchcraft, the less they want to deal with actual witches. This is especially true of men  _ (men, you know).  _ But Tracy and the Lady don’t like to complain: being a witch is useful, especially if you’re sensible enough to keep a low profile. 

“Thou hast done the right thing, a day jobbe,” the Lady had said once. “I gave my family prosperity, but I would have liked to have a week more in this world.”

“But you were saving the world,” Tracy had said. 

“I saw that I will not be the one to save it,” the Lady had replied.

Tracy had considered the matter, and moved on to the best recipe for bread and butter pudding.

It’s been twenty years since that day. It’s a Thursday in August, and Tracy is expecting the usual chat about life’s little joys and nuisances. But this time the Lady says, “well, this is our last time. The Apocalypse is next week.”

Tracy would like to hear once again the story of what’s going to happen — sure, the Lady has told her everything, they’ve been friends for almost thirty years. She’d like to hear that everything will be fine, that she will save the boy and the boy will save the world, and that Mr Shadwell will realise what’s good for him  _ (men, you know). _

But Tracy Potts is a sensible witch.

“Jaffa cake, dear Agnes?” she asks.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy, make me smile, leave a comment!


End file.
